Behavioral characteristics are studied in patients with temporal lobe epileptic foci. Patients and raters independently complete true-false questionnaires which probe specific features of behavior and emotion, and permit analysis of distortions in self perception. Temporal epileptic patients are compared with matched normal subjects and patients with other neurologic illnesses. Patients with a right temporal focus are contrasted with left temporal epileptics. Statistical analyses are employed to codify behavioral profiles of right and left temporal epileptic subjects. The research examines the role of the anterior temporal lobe in establishing limbic associations and differences between the left and right hemispheres in regulating emotions in man.